


I missed you

by Polarbearsarecute



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-typical Cursing, Comedy, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarbearsarecute/pseuds/Polarbearsarecute
Summary: Simmons made a friend, well, you could call him a friend.





	

After being falsely accused of doing something illegal and being put into prison for reasons he has no idea in why. Simmons makes friend, or acquaintances really, in prison, being a relatively weak kind of guy he needed all the help he could get. So he found strongest person that'll help him which turns out to be the most laziest, annoying, grossest person possible, the man in question named was named Grif, an Hawaiian overweight man with a variety of questionable tattoos, He had robbed people by literally sitting on them into giving him their money and got caught when he accidentally suffocated a man he was robbing, _a very stupid way to commit manslaughter_  Simmons had thought when he was told this.

 After a few months with the guy he still found him lazy and disgusting but also funny and kinda smart. _Not that he would ever say that,_ so it goes without saying that he was a little sad and scared now, this man, whom had saved him from a big scary man named Bubba and countless other people, is gone.

No not dead, Grif stayed his time and now is out of jail, and Simmons never felt more alone. He missed Grif and people noticed, all in one day they whispered behind his back, they pushed him around in the hallways, and stole his soap from the shower, it felt like highschool all over again. At least he wasn't being shoved into a locker.

At the end of the day Simmons was practically dead, he was tired, cranky, and sad at the same time. The time came when everyone was walking back to their cells, he heard them murmuring, and pointing at his cell, thinking they trashed their-his room. Briskly walking to his cell and Instead of seeing things torn apart, he saw a big lump on a bed, a familiar annoying snore came from the heap of blankets and flesh, just then Simmons couldn't help but feel a little happy, even when he knew Grif probably just wanted a bed to sleep in and extra food to swipe from his plate, he was happy with the thought of the Hawaiian thinking of him, "are you just going to stare at me or are you going to go the fuck to sleep?" A muffled voice came from the bed. Simmons made an annoyed sound to hide his growing his smile, "shut up you asshole and move" Simmons squeezed just enough to lay sideways on the edge of the bed, uncomfortable but somehow nice, right before an grating snore busted his eardrum. "I hate you." "Keep saying that and maybe It might become true," “fuck you” a while later after Simmons fell asleep he didn't notice that a tired voice spoke. “You're lucky I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new, and criticism is good, I don't really write if you can't tell. ^-^


End file.
